Renesmee's First Baseball game
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: Renesmee gets to watch her family play baseball for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea of Rensemee going to her first baseball game in my head for a while know. I finally got done writing the first chapter and here it is. More chapter's will be coming up soon. I have no idea how long the story will be. Read and Review please! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything. **

Chapter 1

Rensemee POV

Today was the day I could finally watch my family play baseball. After all of these years of wanting to go and watch them, they finally gave in. With Auntie Alice's help of course (she can see the feature you know). After Auntie Alice convinced mommy and daddy that there would be no danger and I wouldn't get hurt, they sighed in defeat.

I was in the family room playing the WII with Uncle Emmett, when I took a peek and saw the look on my parent's faces. By the way they looked, they sighed, and I knew it was a yes. Uncle Emmett and I were happening to be playing baseball on the WII. He told me if I was going to be playing tonight; I might as well get some practice in. Which I quickly said yes to.

Part of my attention was on the game, the other part were on my parent's faces. I was waiting to see how my parent's would re-act to my aunt's suggestion of letting me go and watch them play. I could tell that daddy didn't like the idea of me going to go and watch them play. Mommy on the other hand didn't seem that worried about me going.

"Alice, I don't want Rensemee going to go and watch us play baseball. It's too dangerous. Remember when we first took Bella to the baseball game? It turned out to be the most exciting game ever." I heard daddy tell Aunt Alice.

"It won't happen Edward. Everything will be fine. Remember, I can see the feature and at this point in time, nothing is going to happen to Rensemee." Aunt Alice said.

I wonder why it turned out to be the most exciting game ever when daddy took mommy to her first baseball game. I would have to ask them about that later.

"I didn't see the other vampires coming until we were half way through the game. Everything was going smoothly." Aunt Alice said.

"Until they came. I had to take Bella out of the state for her own protection and it nearly got her killed." Daddy hissed.

That was all I heard when I felt someone sneak up behind me. I jumped and I turned around to see who it was. It was Uncle Emmett.

"Are you listening to your parent's conversation young lady?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"What makes you think that?" I said.

" I have been watching you for the last ten minutes. It isn't nice to listening to other people's conversations. Escaiply if you want to go to the game tonight." Uncle Emmett said.

I glared at him. He had a point. If I wanted to go and watch my family play, and maybe even get to play myself, I had to be a good girl.

Daddy, mommy, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper must have heard me talking to Uncle Emmett because all of their heads turned towards mine.

" Uh, hi." I said.

"Where you listening Rensemee?" Daddy asked.

"Me? Of course not. I was just uh, seeing what time it was. Uncle Emmett's big head is in the way of the clock by the T.V., and I just was making sure it was almost time for Grandpa Carlisle to come home." I said.

Man, I am such a bad liar. I blame that one on Mom.

" It was not. I wasn't even in front of the T.V." Uncle Emmett shouted from the other room.

I groaned. "Thanks Uncle Emmett." I shouted at him.

"Any time kid." He said.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

I figured since I was already busted, I mine as well see how much information I could get. Even though I already knew what they were talking about.

"What makes you think we are talking?" Daddy said.

"Because I heard you guys talking. I wanted to see what you guys were talking about." I said.

"Your Aunt Alice is trying to convince us that we should take you to your first baseball game tonight." Mom told me.

My face lit up. "Do I get to go?"

I looked at my parent's and my aunt and uncle. Uncle Jasper was sitting at on the couch on the other side of the table were mom, dad, and Aunt Alice were talking. I felt the room's atmosphere change to calm, and relaxed feeling.

I looked at Uncle Jasper with a grin on my face. He grinned back.

"Jasper, no fair with the mood control thing." Mom said.

Uncle Jasper gave a soft chuckle. " Sorry Bella. It can't be helped. I needed you guys to be calm and relaxed."

"Well it worked." Dad said an annoyed voice.

"Come here Rensemee." Daddy called me.

I came into the room.

"What did you hear?"

"To be honest, I heard you guys talking about when you took mom to her first baseball game. You guys made it the most exciting game ever. Then I heard something about three other vampires coming after mommy and that you guys had to go and hide for mommy's protection." I said.

I looked at my feet. Where they going to punish me and not let me go to the game?

"That's true. I don't want that to happen to you though." Dad said.

" If Aunt Alice said everything will be fine, then you should trust her. I do. If I can go, I can ask Jake and the rest of the gang if they want to come and watch to. That way, if anything does happen, they will be here to help." I said.

" She does have a good plan." Mom said.

" Will you promise not to get hurt?" Dad asked.

" I will promise I will try and not get hurt, and to stay out of trouble." I said.

Daddy chuckled. "With Jacob and everybody their, how can you not stay out of trouble? It will be a miracle if you guys do."

Mommy and Daddy looked at each other. Their faces split into a grin. " Alright, you can go tonight." They told me.

I screeched with joy. I jumped into their arms and they buried me with hugs and kisses.

"Thank you a million times. You to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Thank you." I said.

They laughed. "Your welcome darlin ." Uncle Jasper said.

My wish came true. I was going to my first baseball game tonight with my family.

**Alrighty, here is Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. More chapter's will be coming up soon. Please read, review, or send me private messages. I would love to hear what you guys think of my story. I was really excited to write it!**

**Shannon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After I was done attacking my aunt, uncle, and my parent's with hugs and kisses, I finally

calmed down. I think it was Uncle Jasper had used his powers to send calming waves to me. If he did, it worked.

"Jasper and I are going to go for hunt. We haven't hunted in awhile." Aunt Alice told us.

"Alright, we will be here." I heard daddy say.

Aunt Alice got up from the couch, and grabbed Uncle Jasper's hand. They got up and left the room.

Once it was finally the three of us, I looked at mommy and daddy. I had one question for them and I was hoping they could answer it.

I pulled on daddy's sleeve and he looked down at me. "What is it baby girl?"

"What happened to mommy when you and the rest of the family took her to her first baseball game?" I asked.

Daddy's face turned into a pained expression, and mommy looked at daddy with a worried look on her face.

"You were listening weren't you?" Mommy said.

I blushed. "Yes."

Daddy, still holding me in his arms, led mommy and me to the couch. When we got comfortable, I snuggled against daddy and looked up at him. Waiting for him to start his story.

"When I took your mother to her first baseball game, everything was going great. We were all having a really good time. This was also our first baseball game that we have had in a very long time." Daddy said.

"About halfway into the game, your Aunt Alice had a vision of three vampires coming. You have heard us talk about Laurent, James, and Victoria right?"

I shook my head yes.

"They came to the game. We had to stop and all of us were protecting your mother. We were all afraid she was going to get hurt. When they started to attack, that is when your Grandpa Carlisle told me to take your mother to a safe place, were they can't find her or hurt her."

Mommy was snuggled against daddy, resting her head on his shoulder.

"The vampire, Laurent, asked if we could use three more players for our game. Carlisle said "Sure, we have room for a few more players. A couple was just leaving."

"Just as we were leaving, one of the other vampires name James got the scent of your mother's blood, and he turned and tried to attack her. Luckily, all of us, your aunts, uncles, and grandparents, were right by her, so we stood our ground."

"Grandpa Carlisle told me to take your mother and get her out of here. Get her somewhere safe. So we quickly got into Uncle Emmett's jeep and started to race towards the house. We went to your mother's house so she can get her things and leave. She was worried to leave your Grandpa Charlie. She was scared they were going to hurt him. They never did."

"So, once we got out of our hometown, we went were it was safe. For the time being. We took her to a hotel, your Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper did. They kept her safe until James found her cell number. He told her to meet him at her old ballet studio and that is where he attacked her and bit her."

I gasped. "Mommy was already bitten by another vampire?"

"Yes." Daddy said.

"Why didn't she change into one right away?" I asked.

That is when mommy spoke up. "Your daddy got their just in time to save me. He had to suck out all the venom that was in my blood. He did it. Even though it was extremely hard for him to control his thirst. He managed to do it and he saved my life."

Mommy and daddy snuggled next to each other. I looked at them. I wanted to hear more of the story.

"After I saved your mother, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett, killed James. Then we took your mother to the hospital."

After daddy finished his story, I snuggled even closer to them. "Nothing won't happen like that daddy. As long as we have Aunt Alice to see the feature, and the wolves with us, we will be just fine."

Daddy gave a soft chuckle. "Your right pumpkin. Know that you are here with us, we are stronger than ever."

**So, that was the end of Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to update. I have been working on another story. I tried to follow the story line on how Edward explained what happen to Nessie when he took Bella to her first baseball game. I hope I did ok. Read and Review!**


End file.
